


Fate/ Wizarding World

by XeroKey



Series: Fate/ Wizarding World [1]
Category: Fate/ Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, holy grail war, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroKey/pseuds/XeroKey
Summary: The International Confederation of Wizards felt that only the three school’s in Europe wasn’t a grand showing of “International Cooperation”. With a small change to the the Goblet of Fire to accept six competitors easy to do, it was decided to add in a small challenge: The restricted Heroic Spirit Summoning ritual to show off the history of magic.But with Harry Potter involved, the number of particpants became Seven. And a new Holy Grail War has begun...





	1. Sleeping Dragon

Bordering a great, black lake in the highlands of Scotland stands a great castle. Within its ancient walls, children are taught the arts and sciences of magic. Atop one of the highest towers in a crimson clad four poster bed, fourteen year old Harry Potter laid restless. The young boy was not unaccustomed to sleepless nights, as many boarding school students feel it hard to sleep at school, but this bought of insomnia was not brought on by the stress of a coming exam.  

A sharp, throbbing dullness pulsed on the back of his right hand. Every night for the past few days the pain has gotten worse. And Harry Potter knows that if he does not act quickly, the curse that was placed upon him this most recent Halloween will eat away at his magic until he has nothing left. But what can he truly do?  

Harry climbed out of his bed and wandered into the Gryffindor Common Room. The sun had yet to rise, but already the fireplace was lit, granting the wizard a much needed warmth from the chill of his thoughts. He sat himself at a small table by a window with a view of the lake and the visiting schools. Two great, tall ships rested in the lake and was gently rocked by a passing tentacle of the giant squid. A giant carriage sat itself near the forest edge. A slanted building (a pagoda or something like that, Harry mused) with a red pillar gate stood across from the castle. And a deceptively simple tent city rested itself near the carriage.

Harry cracked open the window slightly, allowing his owl Hedwig to land on the sill. “You always know when I need you, don’t you girl?” He sighed as he gently stroked her feathers with the back of his fingers.

“Harry Potter sir? Shouldn’t youse be in bed?” Harry turned around to find an unexpected sight. A small figure with wrinkled skin, bulbous green eyes, and long ears dressed in a silk pillowcase and wearing a knitted beret.

“Dobby?” Harry questioned. “What are you doing here?” 

“Dobby be working at Hogwarts now!” The house elf said proudly, grasping the edge by of his pillow case by his throat. “Dobby was able to haggle Dumbledore down to one sickle a week. He wanted more but Dobby wouldn’t hear of it!”  

Harry and Hedwig shared a glance. “I don’t think that’s how haggling works Dobby.” Harry said. “But it is good to see you.”

Dobby smiled. “And Dobby is happy to see you.” Then, the elf frowned. “But it is still bedtimes for students, Harry Potter should be in bed. “ 

Harry grimaced, clutching at his right hand. “I couldn’t sleep. A lot on my mind, you know?”

Dobby looked down at Harry’s hand, the covered his mouth in shock. A poisonous, red light faintly shined between his left fingers. “Oh... Harry Potter sir...” 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it Dobby. I can’t find anything to use, and if I don’t soon...” as if waiting for a cue, the marks on Harry’s hand pulsed and a spasm of pain wracked his arm.  

“If there be anythings Dobby can do Harry Potter, Dobby will do it!”

Harry chuckled. “Unless you can get me a sword or something with a lot of history, I can’t see that happening. Thanks anyway Dobby.” Harry got up and headed back to his bed, never noticing that the owl and house elf he left behind shared a look of agreement.  

The next day, Harry was very lethargic. Not just from the recent insomnia but from the marks on his hand draining him until he completed his task. He sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, glancing over at the Ilvermorny students sharing with them. He received glares in return, especially from their representative student Simon Matthews. The black haired woman in Wild West clothes next him seemed to pity Harry, and was clearly exasperated with Simon. 

A large book slammed next to Harry as his best, female friend sat down. “I’ve been going over the ritual you need to use Harry, and I must say it is quite complicated. I believe I understand why the International Confederation of Wizards wanted only mature competitors. It is a very draining ritual and if you procrastinated for any reason, not that I blame you right now, you may not have the energy to pull it off.” Hermione Granger turned to look into Harry’s eyes. “Are you all right Harry? You’re the only Master who hasn’t summoned yet.”

Harry looked around the Great Hall again, ignoring the glares of Simon and the pitying looks of his Servant. He saw the Beaubaxtons Master, Fleur Delacour, sitting with a young girl with a large hat and a choker. The Durmstrang Master was Viktor Krum and he was suffering under the shoulder slaps of a muscular, tattooed man regaling the Slytherin table with a story. Castelobruxo’s Master, Kiana Silva was chatting with her conquistador garbed Servant and the other Hogwarts Master, Cedric Diggory, whose own Servant was writing in a large book.

The final Master, Tohsaka Rin (‘Family names come first in Japan, Harry.’) from Mahoutokoro, slipped into the Hall without fanfare and sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table. Her stoic Servant clad in red standing guard behind her, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. For a brief moment he and Harry locked eyes, golden beneath a white brow to piercing green under black, before the Servant turned away to assess the rest of the room.  

Harry clutched at his hand as if the seals were reacting in jealousy. “Harry, do you need to go to the infirmary?” Hermione asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.  

Before he could answer, owls and various other birds began flying into the Great Hall with the morning delivery. Hedwig made a show of circling about Harry when dropping off a piece of cloth, taking some bacon, and flying away. Harry unrolled the cloth to see what his owl had brought.  

‘Dobby has it’ was written in chalk.  

“Hermione, I think I’m going to be alright.” 

Later that day, as soon as classes were over, Harry waited with a book outside the kitchens for Dobby to arrive. The painting swung open and Dobby stepped out carrying a long object, wrapped in many cloths. “Harry Potter sir, Dobby found a sword.” He led Harry to an empty classroom and gently unwrapped a portion of the cloth.  

“What!?” Harry shouted as the sword was unveiled. Rubies decorating a silver hilt clad in the iconography of lions. In an instant Harry could feel its weight in his hands without touching it, a feeling as familiar as the stinging scar in his forearm. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. “Dobby, I can’t use this!” 

“Harry Potter sir must! There not be much time left!” The house elf pleaded. 

Harry looked down at the sword again, then winced as his seals flared up again. “Alright... I just hope Professor Dumbledore doesn’t expel me for this, or fire you.” Harry opened the book and used chalk to draw out the summoning ritual’s runes exactly as described. Once he was finished, he pointed his wand at the sword. “Wingardium Leviosa” he canted, and floated the sword above the circle, pointing it straight down. 

“In Silver and Steel, be as the Essence. 

In Contract and Stone, be as the Body. 

Swear to me as my Servant,

As I swear to you as the Master.

My self as the Champion, and you as my Sword.

Bound by contract in the Pinnacles of Heaven.

Bound by magic in the Fires of Hell.

Together in War, Separate in Peace.

Keeper of the Balance... Come Forth!”

Harry flicked his wand to cancel his hover charm, letting the silver sword plunge itself into the runic circle. A sound like a gong rang out through the castle, and a wave of pure power lifted Harry off of his feet and flung him against the wall. Another gong sounded, the very walls of Hogwarts shifting around as power seeped into its very foundation.

“Harry! Are you all right!?” Harry looked away from the pulsing energy of his summoning to see Professor Dumbledore trying to hoist him to his feet.

Again a gong sounded, and Harry could hear the very stones of Hogwarts shudder, accompanied by the fluttering of flags. “Professor, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” 

A fourth ring drew both of their attention back to the summoning where a figure of shimmering, golden light grasped something in their hands and stabbed it downwards.  

A final gong and all the glass of the window shattered. Anything breakable in the classroom was turned to splinters and dust. Dumbledore barely had time to cast a shield charm to protect the two of them.. “Professor Dumbledore... I-“ But the headmaster held up his hand and pointed into the dust cloud. 

Standing there, streamed by sunlight as bright as her bun tied hair and facing away from them, was a woman. Clad in the red robes of a wizard but adorned in golden armor, Harry could not deny she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her gauntlets were capped by fur, as was the the top of her torso piece behind her head. Harry glanced down at the summoning circle and saw that the Sword of Gryffindor was now laying flat on the ground, but Harry could see that it was also in the woman’s hands.

“Upon yer summoning, I have come forth.” The woman spoke, a brogue to her voice not unlike Professor McGonagall’s but far more prominent, as if English was a second tongue. “Ye have called of me, and I have answered. Knightly Servant of the Sword, Saber.” The woman drew in a deep breath. “Now, I ask of ye...” The woman turned her head to look at Harry from over her armored shoulder, her bright pink eyes contrasting to her freckled face.

“ _ **Are ye my master?**_ ”


	2. Lord of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoning is complete, and Harry has called on a very surprising Heroic Spirit. The Knight of the Sword, Saber has answered. 
> 
> But are the two worthy of this partnership, or the Holy Grail?

**_“Are ye my master?”_ **

Harry could barely breathe, the soft crinkling of the broken glass surrounding the only sound in his ears, echoing the words of the Servant before him. She glared at Harry and Dumbledore and turned sharply on her heel to face them fully, her metal boots scraping across the stone and glass. “Oi! I asked if one of ye was my master?”

Dumbledore gently raised Harry’s right hand to display the Seals on it, a stylistic sword combined with a wand. “Come now Harry my boy, let us not be rude to your new friend.” Saber’s left eye brow twitched.

“Professor... Can I at least take a minute to come to terms with... everything? I mean, the portrait in your office never indicated... THIS!” Harry waved an arm in Saber’s direction. Saber’s brow twitched again, her gauntlets clenching tight enough to grind out along her silver clad sword.

“If I may interrupt ye two idjits,” The arguing headmaster and student turned to face the Servant. “Did ye say ‘Harry’ is my master’s name?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled merrily. “Indeed I did my lady... My lord? I’m afraid I’m not sure what the polite term would be.”

“‘Harry’. What?” Saber ground out through her teeth.

“Er. Harry... Potter?” Harry shyly admitted.

For a moment, Saber didn’t do anything. Her hands relaxed and the sword in her right vanished in a swirl of golden light. “Well then,” she started with a gentle smile... Before grabbing Harry by his lapel and kicking the remaining sword into her remaining hand hilt first. “NOW I KNOW WHICH IDJIT COATED ME SWORD IN POISON!!!”

“But, but I, I,”

“OH I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, IT’S ME OWN SWORD! BUT YOU RUINED IT!” Saber’s pink eyes were practically crimson stars as she shouted in Harry’s face, spittle flying on to his glasses. “I NEVER KILLED ANYTHING LIKE A HYDRA OR BASILISK FOR A REASON! I DIDN’T WANT TO KILL MESELF JUST USING A DAMN WHETSTONE!”

Harry was leaning as far back as Saber’s grip could allow. “Would an ‘I’m Sorry’ help?”

Saber glared into Harry’s eyes before closing them with a calming breath and gently set Harry down on his feet. “Yeh, it’s fine ya stupid boy. Yer in my house so I should’a expected it.” She opened her eyes and smiled at Harry, who hesitantly smiled back.

The pair were drawn from each other’s eyes by clapping. Turning their heads they found an ecstatic Dumbledore by the door. “Wonderful, wonderful. You are both getting on splendidly. Now I must inform the other judges so they may call Garrick to the castle. I’ll just leave you two to yourselves. Oh! And I’ll take that back to my office.” He summoned the sword from Saber’s hand to his own, opened the door and left the Master and Servant behind.

Harry blinked and glanced at Saber. “...Can I bring up the whole... you know...?”

“No.”

“Fair enough.” And so Harry led his Servant into back into a castle she had not seen in nearly a thousand years, neither noticing a cloud of smoke rising fron the remnants of the ritual space.

+++++

“And this is-“

“The Gryffindor House common room. Tapestry may be different but I do recognize where I put my family.” Saber stalked around the gawking students, a finger running across the stone work of the stairs.

“Er, right. Um.” Harry glanced out the window and saw the setting sun. “Right! We need to figure out where you’ll sleep.”

Saber looked at Harry with a scathing look mastered by all teachers. “In a normal Grail War, I would simply astralize myself.”

“Um?”

“Become like a ghost.”

“Oh, good. That will save time and-“

“But being in a high magic area like Hogwarts prevents that.” Harry stopped in his tracks to the boy’s stairs, not wanting to think about what Saber was saying. “As such that is impossible.” Saber passed Harry and started up the steps to the boy’s dorm. “So if ye can’t guess, I’ll be sharing a bed with ye.” A giggle sounded in the corner and was immediately silenced by Saber’s glare. “Are ye coming Master?”

Harry looked from Saber to a fuming Hermione with crossed arms and a tapping foot. “Um, in a minute?” Saber nodded and went upstairs. “Hi Hermione, I summ-“ he was interrupted by a slap to the face followed by a bone crushing hug.

“A catalyst summoning Harry,” Hermione held him at arm’s length. “Really? Did you just read ‘Guaranteed’ in the description and skip over ‘Could kill you’!? What am I asking, of course you did!” Hermione put her head in her hands. “Why do I put up with and Ron?”

“Well there was a troll.”

Hermione glared out between her fingers. “Which you and Ron caused.” She let her hands drop. “You didn’t skip anything else, thankfully. I’d hate to see what would have happened if you didn’t erase the summoning circle.”

“Er.”

“You did erase the circle after summoning, right?”

**“Master, down!”** Saber’s voice rang through the room just as a spear of smoke cut through Harry’s robes and carried him through an open window.

“HARRY!!!” Hermione screamed as Saber jumped out after him. Saber angled herself to grab on to Harry’s arms, pulling him away from the shadow spear and leaving his robe behind.

They landed on the darkening grounds at the same time as the shadows. “Saber, what’s happening!?”

“The Grail.” Harry looked at her in shock, her eyes remaing focused on the shadows forming into a human shape. “It wants to test if we can actually work together.”

“And if we fail?”

“Ye won’t have anything to worry about ever again.” The shadows finished forming into a man kneeling on to a long spear. “A Lancer... of course it is. Stay back Master!”

The shadow surged forward trying to bypass Saber for a direct strike at Harry’s heart., being deflected off of Saber’s sword. “That won’t be happening ye dog!” The two began to exchange blows with their weapons, gouges in the Earth forming each time a swing was deflected downwards. The Lancer kicked Saber in the stomach, sending her flying into the distant bridge.

“ ~~Too bad kid. We’ll see you around.~~ ” The Lancer raised their spear and pulled it back, a sickly red energy spirling around it. “ ~~ **GAE BO-!**~~ ”

“WHERE ARE YE LOOKIN YE DOG?!” Saber’s sword came up and knocked the shadow’s spear to the side, a rush of wind following behind her pushing shadow Lancer backwards. With a growl like an animal, the shadow lancer engaged Saber in combat again.

_‘What do I do? If Saber loses... I’m done for!’_   Harry fumbled around for his wand and blindly cast the first spell that came to his mind. “EXPELLIARMUS!” The shadow Lancer’s spear flung out of its hand, a look of shock om its face as Saber cut through his neck in a single swipe. The smoke holdimg the shadow together dissapated, the shadow spear imbedding in the ground before following suit.

Saber turned to Harry, a glare on her face. “Ye are a complete idjit.” Her glare softened as a smile came to her face and reached down to him. “But I guess that’s why yer in my House, eh Master?” Harry smiled back and took her hand, The two held on to each other’s shoulders as they laughed on the way into castle, ignoring the students who had observed the battle.

(On a tower looking out over the grounds.)

Kotomine watched the Master and Servant pair go into the castle, an impassive scowl on his face. “And lo they are gathered/ Seven and Seven/ And War shall wage its toll.” He turned away from the edge of the tower, his necklace of a triangle holding a circle and line jangling on its chain as he stalked into the castle.


End file.
